Biometric system operate by acquiring biometric data from an individual, extracting a feature set from the acquired data, and comparing this feature set against the template set in the database. Using multiple biometric modalities can overcome limitations shown by unimodal biometric system. Multimodal biometric systems integrate information presented by multiple biometric indicators. Usually, such information can be integrated at different levels, such as at the feature extraction level, the matching score level, or the decision level. The prior art has shown it is more difficult to perform combination at the feature level because the relationship between the feature spaces of different biometric systems may not be shown and the feature representations may not be compatible.
Regarding a multimodal system using palmprint and hand-shape information, existing research has not shown the fusion of such features at the feature level. Further, the prior art has not shown the utilization of feature subset algorithm, which will be useful to identity and remove redundant features.
It is an object of the present system to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.